1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic capacitor including a laminate in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately stacked, and an external electrode provided on a surface of the laminate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multilayer ceramic capacitors with a small size and large capacitance have been widely used with a decrease in the size and weight of electronic apparatuses. As such multilayer ceramic capacitors, a known multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a laminate in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately stacked, and a pair of external electrodes provided on the corresponding surfaces of the laminate to be electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-266208 describes a method for forming an external electrode of a chip-like electronic component, such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
To achieve a reduction in size and an increase in capacitance in a multilayer ceramic capacitor including an external electrode, it is preferable that the external electrode is reduced in thickness. Unfortunately, when an external electrode is reduced in thickness, moisture seeps into a laminate through the external electrode to cause a problem in that insulation resistance is deteriorated to decrease moisture resistance reliability.